thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mhina/Relationships
The relationships of Mhina. Family Ajani, Ayo, Kicheko and Tatu Mhina had a strong bond with his Family. Hawla Mhina seemed to side with his Great-aunt on many things, not speaking his mind on any of them. However, Mhina decided to turn against his aunt and be on Kion's side. Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima As their Adopted father, Mhina loves Uhuro, Kabili, Malkia, Ushindi and Uzima very much. Sapphire Sapphire loved her great grandnephew, Mhina very much. She offers him advice. Marali Coming soon! Patch Coming soon! Kambu Coming soon! Msichana Coming soon! Abasi Coming soon! Mhina's Ancestor Mhina really looks up to his ancestor as an idol. Kion At First, Mhina skeptical of Kion's calling as leader of the lion guard, but as shown during the events of legends of the lion guard: the dark prophecy, mhina has since accepted his title. He now fights alongside Kion as a loyal friend and ally. Since then, Mhina now stands as good friends with the lion. Kion deeply cares for Mhina, evidenced by his despair when Mhina was seemingly killed, and his ecstasy when he returned alive. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances His Leap Mhina cares a lot about his Leap. Kopa and Malka Kopa and Malka are two of Mhina's Best Friends. Mhina trusts kopa and Malka a lot and knows he can tell them anything. Anga Anga first appeared in Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy when Slash was attacking the Pride lands. He was deeply honored when he got the chance to fight along side her. Fuli Fuli seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. Ono Ono seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. They later work together in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Beshte Beshte seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. They later work together in stopping Slash from taking over the pride lands. Bunga Bunga seems to have a good relationship with Mhina. Although Mhina still finds Bunga irritating from time to time. Lumba-Lumba Mhina and Lumba-Lumba are good friends. Mhina helped her get back into the ocean and saved her from Ora's dragons Yuki's Troop Yuki's Troop and Mhina are good friends. He helps the Snow Monkeys find a new home and they help Kion and the rest of kion's army. Domog's Pack Mhina and Domog's Pack are good friends. Tupp Mhina and Tupp are on good terms. Timon and Pumbaa Timon and Pumbaa has a great relationship with Mhina. Zazu Zazu has a great relationship with Mhina. Simba TBA Nala TBA Kiara Mhina thinks highly of kiara since she is the future queen of the pride lands. Mufasa TBA Kovu and Vitani TBA Askari Even though Mhina shows great respect for Askari, Mhina is also afraid of him. Nguruma Nguruma is one of Mhina's friends. Sarabi and Sarafina TBA Hasani TBA Kora TBA Nita TBA Marigold TBA Amira, Belee, Shauri And Denahi Mhina, Amira, Belee, Shauri and Denahi are close friends Rani, Baliyo, Surak and Nirmala Mhina, Rani, Baliyo, Surak and Nirmala are good friends. Kingiza, Uchoraji and Sarafu Mhina, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are all part of a group of Leopons from Leopon Plains. Mhina and Patch, Uchoraji, Kingiza and Sarafu are close because of this fact. Although Mhina can sometimes finds the Teenage leopon annoying especially when Uchoraji lays down and rest his head on Mhina neck when he is trying to sleep. Althea Mhina enjoys spending time and chatting with this good-natured hybrid. In addition, they can relate to each other greatly and share many traits. Enemies Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt Mhina has an unusual relationship with Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt. While they are enemies, Mhina have gotten along with them at times. They regularly fight even with no provocation. They have a frenemy relationship otherwise. Amahle Amahle was Mhina's Former Friend. Mhina cared about Amahla but, unknown to him, Amahle never felt the same. Her plan begun as soon as she came to Visit mhina, but never went through as she did not expect Mhina's Friends to discover her plans. She was immediately banished from the Pride Lands. The two remain enemies to this day. Ushari TBA Zira TBA Shupavu TBA Njano TBA Nyeusi TBA Nyata TBA Waza TNA Mpishi TBA Ora TBA SkyClaw TBA Mama Binturong TBA Smun TBA SliverHeart TBA Category:Princess ava15